ZoLu Drabbles
by Inumaru12
Summary: A bunch of ZoLu drabbles that range from K to mid-High T. Enjoy!


**Inumaru:** Just a couple of ZoLu Drabbles. Enjoy.

**Disclamer: **I don't own One Piece.

**Air**

Zoro opens his eyes and sees Luffy blowing air at him, wanting him to wake up so the two can start a new day.

**Apples**

When Luffy didn't eat meat he ate apples, which he was more then happy to share with his first mate.

**Beginning**

It was days like these that made Zoro think back to the day he became a pirate and swore to himself that he wouldn't lose Luffy like he had lost his other dear friend; he had been by his side ever since the beginning of his adventure.

**Bugs**

When they got the change Luffy would go bug hunting and of course to make sure he didn't do something stupid Zoro would come along, not that he mind they got more alone time.

**Coffee**

It was something that took everyone surprised, that Luffy drank the liquid, but of course after seeing him all hyperactive after he had it they weren't so surprised anymore.

**Dark**

It was dark the first time they had kissed, they couldn't even see the other's face so they ended up kissing the wrong places; in later days they would laugh about it and kiss the other appropriately.

**Despair**

Luffy felt pure fear, angst, and despair as he realized that Zoro and jumped in front of him and had taken the shot; he had to hurry and find his first mate before anything else happened.

**Doors**

"Goddamnit you two, you're gonna do that keep the damn door closed!"

**Drink**

Zoro likes to drink rum but that mean that he doesn't have the taste for anything else-just ask Luffy, he'll know.

**Duty**

It was Luffy's duty to keep his Nakama safe and happy, so when Usopp left the group he was understandingly in shambles, wondering if he was doing what he was supposed to right; Zoro assured him he was a good Captain-Luffy wasn't so sure.

**Earth**

Luffy told them that if any of them need him that he would travel the earth to them and that noting would stop him; he proved this point at Enis Isle.

**End**

Zoro shook slightly as he held his Captain's lifeless body to his blood soaked shirt that clung to his chest, and a sob tightened in his throat; all good things came to an end.

**Fall**

Fall was one of Zoro's favorite seasons, not for the obvious reasons that most people liked it for but because it was Luffy's favorite season.

**Fire**

Zoro knew that when Luffy told Ace that the two of them were dating that he shouldn't be their in case Ace was to get angry with him but went anyway to be a good boyfriend; he had never known though that Ace would explode in a fiery rage and chase him through down.

**Flexible**

Luffy was flexible because of his gum gum fruit or maybe just because it was him-Zoro would never know, but he did know he found it to be very useful in the bedroom.

**Flying**

It was inevitable that they would most likely be sent flying with Luffy sooner or later and most likely there would be water under them; Zoro tightened his grip on Luffy's waist in case they landed in the water.

**Food**

Luffy was a glutton-that much was obvious, so when he used the excuse for food so they could all take a break only Zoro, who knew the Captain inside and out, was the only one who knew why.

**Foot**

Sanji kicked at the lump on couch and was surprised to see not just Zoro glare at him when the blankets were pulled back but Luffy's sleeping face; Sanji decided that he didn't want to know.

**Grave**

Zoro looked at the grave in front him, the others had all decided they all wanted to know more about Luffy's childhood so they came back to fuchsia village and he introduced them to his mother; His mother had been dead for years, died when he was young, but continued to talk to her as if alive; Zoro bowed and said his prayers for her, never seeing the ghostly figure smiling at him from only a few feet away.

**Green**

Although Sanji made fun of it on a regular basis Luffy loved the color of Zoro's hair, and told him so everyday.

**Head**

Sometimes the crew couldn't get things into their Captain's head, but one thing he always understood was how much Zoro loved him.

**Hollow**

It scared Zoro to see how hollow Luffy had been after the incident with Baron at the island, all he could do was hold the raven haired man and let him cry on his shoulder.

**Honor**

Luffy would silently trace Zoro's scar that he had gotten from Mihawk and think about the scar he had gotten for his honor, he had never been so scared but knew that if that was the person that he would have to face again if he wanted to be there for him.

**Hope**

Zoro shifted nervously, a small box in his hand and hoping for the best with what he was about to do; He bent down on one knee and took Luffy's hand and said, "Monkey D. Luffy, will you marry me?".

**Light**

Nami could see how the light would get brighter in Zoro's eyes when Luffy was near him, it was nearly blinding.

**Lost**

Zoro often got lost with his little to no directional sense but he didn't mind very much, after all he got to hold Luffy's hand to make sure he didn't get lost again.

**Metal**

Luffy watched Zoro sharpen his swords knowing that soon after he did that they would be able to spend some time together, after all their bond was stronger then any kind of metal.

**New**

Zoro was new to these kinds of feelings and things that he felt and did with Luffy but being with his Captain made everything feel right.

**Old**

When Usopp asked why Luffy had so desperately thrown himself into the water to save an old looking bracelet he said that Zoro had given it to him a long time ago and that he never wanted to lose it, never noticing the blushing green haired man behind him.

**Peace**

When ever Zoro and Sanji got into a fight and the swordsman was in a destructive mood the others would throw Luffy into his arms and watch as their Straw Hat captain would calm the man and everything would return to peace.

**Poison**

Luffy tasted the poison and couldn't get enough of it, it drove him mad with desire and slowly killed him; he leaned in and kissed Zoro again.

**Pretty**

Zoro blushed at being called 'pretty' by his younger lover but decided that he didn't mind so much as long as he didn't go around saying it in public; he had a reputation after all.

**Rain**

Luffy loved the rain although Zoro didn't understand why at first but then he explained that it was like being in the ocean yet he didn't drown and Zoro didn't have to jump in and save him.

**Regret**

Zoro snarled at Luffy and saw the brief flash of pain in eyes before holding onto that damnable smile of his and Zoro felt regret for what he said; he'd be making up for it tonight when he slept alone.

**Roses**

Zoro blinked at the bundle of fresh roses in front of him and grinned at his boyfriend, who knew Luffy was such a romantic?

**Secret**

Of course their relationship didn't stay secret for long when Nami walked in on them and then promptly pulled out a camera and started taking pictures like crazy.

**Snakes**

For some reason or another snakes seemed to really like Luffy as they would curl up around his arm or even one time it curled around his and Zoro's waist making the two literally joined to the hip.

**Snow**

Zoro didn't believe in fairy tales where people would fall in love and kiss in the falling snow, that was all of Robin's romance novel crap; but he did believe in giving Luffy whatever he wanted in compensation of getting what he wanted later, so the two kissed then headed towards the men room to warm up.

**Solid**

It was obvious to even the most oblivious people on the crew how strong their bond was, it was so solid that even when they fought it grew stronger.

**Spring**

Spring was a time for things to change and grow, just like spring their relationship changed and grew from a deep friendship into a deep and loving relationship.

**Stable**

Sometimes Zoro wondered if Luffy's state of mind was stable with the crazy shit he did and for having to fall in love with a demon like himself but with one smile from his angel and all those doubts disappeared.

**Strange**

They found it a little strange that no one was surprised about their relationship when they found out, but they found that the straw hat pirates betting on how long it would take for the two of them to get together so they were a little less surprising

**Summer**

Summer was always fun except when it was over 100 degrees and there was no chance of air condition except for Robin and Nami's rooms but the red head would make you pay for it, as hot as it was Zoro's bare chest was against Luffy's clothed back, holding him still and letting him doze.

**Taboo**

Talk about what had happened on that island was taboo around Luffy and Zoro, what Luffy had done to protect his Nakama had meant giving up his innocence to a man he didn't love or even know before Zoro could even touch him in such a way; Zoro had been a unstoppable force and had made that man into a woman and then put him out of his misery, he made a promise to himself he would protect Luffy at any cost.

**Ugly**

Though he didn't seem it Luffy was very self conscious about how he looked, it wasn't till Zoro called him beautiful that Luffy started to realize that maybe he wasn't so ugly after all.

**War**

It was a constant war that commenced, something that happened daily and would never stop, no matter who got hurt; "Oi, stop stealing my food Luffy!".

**Water**

No matter how many times they told him to be careful he would always fall back into the water and every time Zoro would jump in to save him.

**Welcome**

Luffy held the little girl he had named Sora in his arms with Zoro peering down at her with a small smile; "Welcome to the family little one," Luffy said, as he welcomed Zoro and his daughter into their life.

**Winter**

While Luffy may be cold wearing only a short sleeved shirt, shorts and sandals that didn't give him much reason to include himself in between Zoro and his haramaki, or maybe it did.

**Wood**

Zoro watched as Luffy flimsily cut the wood, he went behind him and took his arms and showed him how to cut it properly and feeling shivers go up his body from being so close, he felt his eye twitch as he saw the stack of perfectly cut logs that Nami had said Luffy had cut for them before; the brat had faked it.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Hoped you enjoyed it! **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
